MHA: Gashadokuro Izuku
by Alrain
Summary: With Izuku getting again beaten up by Katsuki something inside of him snaps, it forces his darker nature of a human to come out and fight instead of taking all the pain and wait for it to stop. He would fight it like the farmers of Japan have rebelled to the Samurai, like him to fight the arrogant ones that only take the fame...why did he feel like farming and cooking?
1. Chapter 1

**Alrain: So I became a bit obsessed with Japanese Mythology folklore and decided to pick a few things of other mythologies and use them as Quirk or in my other stories.**

 **Izuku: What's your obsession with me?**

 **Alrain: I'm not obsessed with you since I honestly don't like every bit of you, you just refuse to see reality and were stubborn to admit it which reminded me of Jaune a bit, but I can't write 1 yet since Necros has really good ideas so I need to create some of my own, and he also plans to write a The Irregular of Magic Highschool fic, but to give him some other powers too.**

 **Izuku: The one with the power of a God of Destruction?**

 **Alrain: Exactly, now on to the story and I hope you enjoy it and it is a bit dark although I don't know if I am dark enough for themes like this.**

* * *

 _ **Kindergarten.**_

The kindergarten, known as a place for parents to leave their children for a small amount of time, for children it meant fun time but not all of them...

Izuku really didn't want to be at the kindergarten for a single reason only, and that was because Kacchan was there and some would think he's weird since he was the childhood friend of him...but now was his childhood friend since he tried to protect another boy who he bullied. And it honestly shocked him that he would do that since he said he wanted to become a hero, but heroes don't bully others and use their power to protect the ones who couldn't defend themselves and Katsuki was doing the exact opposite of what a hero did.

And yet he couldn't do anything about it and he didn't even have a Quirk ever since it was announced 2 days ago and everyone on the kindergarten turned their backs on him and Katsuki was the first one to do so and convince them to do it, did their friendship mean nothing to him anymore?

Just because he didn't have a Quirk?

He really didn't want to believe it but...the evidence was right in front of him, and he experienced it from the threats he got from Kacchan...he should really stop calling him that as he used that to call him as his friend, but their friendship was destroyed or became non-existent and was one-sided, and he also felt it having Katsuki beat him up.

It angered him so much that so many years of friendship was ruined through something he liked so much and wanted to have so much, A Quirk ruined their friendship and it infuriated Izuku that something so cool could ruin some things and he wished he had a Quirk to at least defend himself with it, but he would never use it for revenge no matter how tempting it was to see Katsuki look weak for once-!

Wait, when did he think like this?

"Hey look! It's Deku all by him alone again!" shouted Katsuki walking over to Izuku who merely frowned at seeing the blonde who he wanted to punch until he bled and begged for mercy, but then he was ripped out of this thoughts when he was shoved against the ground by Katsuki grinning at him while the others looked cruel as well and began to circle around him and forced him to stand up and pushed him around and worst of all things was that the caretakers didn't do anything and thought it was just playing.

"Come on Deku! Do something!" sneered Katsuki making Izuku know that the insults would come now.

"Quirkless boy!"

"Good for nothing!"

"Weakling!"

"Crybaby!"

"Wannabe hero!"

"Useless kid!"

"DEFENSELESS IZUKU!" shouted everyone at the same time with very cruel looking smiles that children shouldn't have and Izuku looked enraged and no one saw this that this was the final thing that made him snap and want to fight back and beat them all up, this was the last time someone would ever bully him and he would make them pay for what they did to him in fulltime and make them remember it!

*CRACK!*

"Huh?" said Katsuki as he opened his eyes when he saw everyone stop laughing and look horrified as the last one to push Izuku was one of Katsuki's lackeys and his hand was locked around the grip of Izuku who looked murderous himself but what he did to the boy was something very painful and that was that the finger of the boy's hand was snapped and bending in an unnatural way.

The boy then cried out in pain but Izuku wasn't done yet and pulled the boy towards him and punched him hard in the face and kneed him in the gut making him collapse on the ground, the next one was a girl who had Izuku's hand gripped around her neck and was violently thrown against the ground and kicked in the face giving her a bruise, and soon Izuku continued like this and grabs the nearest child to him and kicked the shit out of them showing no mercy to them at all.

"You think you're all so good," began Izuku who had the hair of another boy in his grip who was crying out loud how painful it was, but Izuku kicked him in the stomach to make him shut up. "To think you all want to be heroes just because you have powerful Quirk and hope to get them? Mainly you Katsuki, you think...you can become the number 1 hero, but since when does a hero pick on others?"

Katsuki snarled at him but couldn't move and looked down to see skeleton arms hold his legs in one place and he tried to blow them off but another one appeared and grabbed hold of his hands not allowing him to move them, Izuku walked closer to Katsuki who started to shake a little bit in fear and denied that Izuku was strong and thought that he was Deku! The fucking Quirkless and weak boy that couldn't defend himself against anyone! The caretakers tried to stop Izuku but skeletons appeared and they were the whole body and held the caretakers down, the caretakers wanted to get free but they found out they couldn't move at all as the skeletons were ridiculously strong.

"You will never be the number 1 hero, bullies aren't heroes but nothing but villains and you are one...and there is another reason why you can't become the number 1 hero!" said Izuku who's hair slowly changed white along with his skin with black on a few edges of his hair, his freckles fell off like they were nothing but dried off skin and what was most creepy was that a black spider cracks marking appeared over the left side of his face and his eye's pupil became blank while the other became red, his hair went also down and became weaker, his puppy eyes looked sharper which made him look more intimidating.

 **"Because I WILL become the number 1 hero!"**

And then the ground burst open and the upper half of a skeleton appeared with horns on the skull and each upper arm had 2 arms connected making it looks like it had 4 arms but it hasn't, and it gave also a visible black Aura off and the grass around the skeleton withered away.

 _ **A few days after that.**_

After the incident and the news that Izuku awoke his Quirk has spread the parents of the children he beat up to send him to the prison out of sheer rage, but all of them backed down when Izuku threatened them with his Quirk, and the police was involved with it and found out that the children had been bullying him so many times while the caretakers did nothing at all to stop it by looking through camera footage, so all the children were sent to a program to learn to behave themselves. The caretakers were fired, and Izuku got off with a small warning to keep his emotions in check but they congratulated him for standing up for himself and awakening his Quirk.

Inko was happy for her son to have awakened his Quirk but she had a hard time to deal with the new appearance of her son and the new attitude he had which was a tad bit too dark for her, but Izuku showed no signs of threatening his mom or anything else since he was just Izuku with more confidence in himself, however, they had the argument that Izuku didn't want to go to any kindergarten and wants to take care of himself and after 3 hours of arguing Inko gave up and began teaching Izuku how to take care of himself.

And his Quirk was also identified as a Mythological Type of Quirk the Gashadokuro, Mythological, and Ancient were 2 different types and not to be confused with each other at all, Mythological types were referred to beings that have never been truly known to have existed or that it was a made-up fairy tale like his Gashadokuro or dragons like that of Ryuuko, and Ancient types were known for beings that truly did exist like dinosaurs and mammoths and such. And now that he had his Quirk he had to find ways to control it or find ways to better himself and what its weakness was and how he could counter it.

The Gashadokuro were commonly referred to as the Giant Angry/hungry Skeletons for having its famous history and origins as it began like this, Taira no Masakado was known as a powerful samurai that rebelled against the corrupt government but he also had a daughter named Takiyasha-hime who studied magic, she knew that her father was strong but not strong enough to take on the government so she used an ancient spell that used all the bones of dead people who never got a proper burial, due to the lands economy and wars made it so easy to find the bones. The bones gathered around and formed into a massive skeleton that was at least 15 times bigger, but there was a small debate or confusion since the story had to different ones.

The other telling that she summoned an army of skeletons to battle and aid her father but it was unknown which one was the true one in the story.

And the information was certainly true as the weakness was that Izuku could lose control if he were ever to get too angry the Gashadokuro would lose its control due to emotions and rage, and Izuku may have an accident where he lost a little control and his whole skeleton lit on fire making it look like it was the devil himself and accidentally spawned adult-sized skeletons out of its chest.

He was lucky it was Halloween and that the people didn't think they were real living skeletons and luckily they didn't harm anyone as Izuku's emotions were under control, and his Quirk was also seen as a special occasion of Halloween...after the organizers gave out the pamphlets and the people panicked at that and Izuku did nothing but enjoy the festival and ignore the panic he accidentally caused.

He didn't know what happened to Katsuki but could care less about him as they weren't friends anymore and he could care less now, for his sake and people he would bully he could be sent to a private school where they teach misbehaving kids and be punished every day. He laughed at the idea itself seeing Katsuki bail every day while getting spanked and not have the so smug grin on his face, but reduced to a wailing baby demanding to be let go.

The smug grin that he wanted to punch so badly into a bloody pulp, he did get to punch him good in the face but he wanted to do it again and again until Katsuki was begging for mercy, and continue beating him up as he would ever show mercy if they switched places. To think he admired that monster and how naive was to be impressed by only how his Quirk was like, and now he could see it in front of him, remembering how he used to admire that scumbag and how blind he was to the cruelty and how he still saw him as a friend.

But now he wanted to punch his old self so badly either and tell him to open his eyes to the truth and face the cruel reality of the world, a childish dream he followed if he couldn't accept it and he could imagine how he would be like if he continued thinking if he could become a hero without a Quirk, pathetic he would be then he would preferably work like a normal person and work very hard and become rich.

Hero through economics and that was how he could save people, but he was worried at the possibility that he would become corrupt as hell since his mental stability was in question and those were his thoughts about him seeing himself as a corrupt person who didn't care about anything else than money, the possibility scared him but he held it in thought to make sure that he wouldn't be drunk on power either.

No matter how good or a pure soul can be, they can always be corrupted after some time or some temptation or forced to do something they don't like or any other method, but what Izuku wanted to make clear to himself was that anyone could be corrupted, but back to business his training regime was involved with physical training and researching about the Gashadokuro's and what more he could do with it.

There was another weakness to the Gashadokuro like in the myths and that was walking easily and they made a lot of noise when walking so he had to change the structure as he could do that as well, although it took him a lot of time and it may not be fast as normal walking but it worked. But the design was creepy as fuck as it was limbs, the neck, and the head that were sticking out of a giant skull that was reversed, and the way it crept was also creepy as fuck and those were Izuku's words, and he himself was surprised at how he wasn't scared of it or that he cursed so much, he still had morals about being human.

"Izuku? Where are you?" asked Inko as she walked into the room of her son and the lights were turned off, another habit due to his Quirk was that he preferred dark places and Izuku was scared of the dark! And for some reason, he kept the nightlight with him.

"I'm here mom," replied her son as he turned the nightlight on so his mom could see him reading a book, instead of being on the computer watching All Might videos all day long, he wanted to do that but the Gashadokuro didn't want that and forced him to lend some books and read them all and Izuku first protested at that and began to ramble about how awesome All Might was and such things...that was until he feared the physical and mental spanking he got and his shouts were muffled by his partner Garo.

"Are you really okay, Izuku, reading in the dark is not healthy for your eyes?" asked Inko worried about her son.

"It's part of my Quirk, I can easily see the sentences without a light," replied Izuku who kept a straight face as he just tried to get on his PC...but Garo was there and gave him another spanking that was the 11th time and Izuku had a comedical giant plaster on his ass, and in his heart he knew he watches those videos too many times and that he needed a break from it, and mentally he wasn't thinking anything about the videos as the books were rather good...and Garo could read his thoughts and invade his mental state.

 _"Man! How many times it took for me to make you sit down!"_ said a creepy and harsh voice in Izuku's head, everyone, this voice belonged to Izuku's friend Garo, he was like a total opposite of Izuku, he didn't admire All Might like him, he didn't like Katsudon but potato dishes, and he was not easy to rill up or get impressed and was like an old man...though Izuku's rambling was getting on his nerves too much. _"You admire that Captain America/Superman rip-off so much, that I considered that you fall for the same way...you don't fall for the same way do you!"_

 _"NO! I'm not! I don't swing that way and I like girls and women! Like my mom over there-!"_ he snapped his sentence off but it was too late. Garo was laughing his ass off and sounded like a bunch of rattling bones along with his creepy voice, most would be scared but Izuku felt embarrassed and worse was that he could easily tell that Garo was stifling his laughter, the sound of rattling bones was hard to miss considering it was in his thoughts.

 _"Oh! Now I see it, you are in that kind of things and I must say that is quite some kinky thoughts you are having there!"_ teased Garo knowing fully well that Izuku wasn't into that kind of things but he just loved to tease him about it, to tease what he says without realizing what he accidentally implies and Garo was too sharp with catching such things which annoyed him to no end, he had to be careful with what he's saying and what he's thinking the whole time.

"Izuku! You can't read the whole time! Please go out there and search for some real friends and not become an unsocial person!" pleaded Inko as she wanted her son to grow up not thinking that all people with Quirks except the heroes were cruel if they got to know that you were Quirkless, the possibility of Izuku hating everyone that has a Quirk or shows any signs of bullying the Quirkless was to easy to imagine, and she wanted him to find friends and not become and grow up to be a loner.

 _"That's what she's thinking right now, and it is quite accurate but I'll explain it outside,"_ said Garo who explained to Izuku what his mom was thinking and Izuku was shocked that his mom would think something like that would happen, and that Garo said that it was spot on shocked him as well why he would think of that he was thinking of distrusting people with Quirks.

"...Fine, I'll go outside mom," said Izuku as he got up and made an ear by the page he left on and closed his book and walked towards the door and exited the house, he didn't need a jacket since it was summer it was warm not that he felt the cooling breezes that often came in the Summer to cool the people off, he was used to emotional coldness which was colder than any winter cold, and not just because he was more resistant due to the nature of his Quirk.

 ** _Park._**

"Come on! You fall behind if you don't hurry up!" shouted a boy to his friend who replied with running faster at the motivation he was given by his friend and Izuku solemnly stared at the 2 with empty eyes, it made him remember. It made him remember the friendship he once had with Katsuki and he always believed that he would be the one to be his best friend for a long time, and all of that image shattered into a 1000 pieces.

It was like he was punched with the fist of reality when Katsuki started bullying him and he never believed that he was faking it, the desperate stubbornness of his head that it was nothing but playful hitting him. That was until his other side of his mind which contained dark thoughts forced him to give up and face the reality that they weren't friends. It completely disgusted Izuku that he was leaning on that stupid stubbornness and wanted to kill it.

 _"Kacchan is still our friend! He's just a bit prideful!"_ said the last childish innocent part of Izuku trying to convince his dark part that Katsuki wasn't bad at all and still his friend, but was met with a mental punch to the face by Izuku.

 _"Shut up, you stupid stubborn dreamer, you would never become a true hero like that if you are so naive and he already has broken the code of wanting to become a Hero,"_ said Izuku back to his innocent counterpart who he called Dumb Dreamer, or in short DD as it was too troublesome to name him by his full name and he was very annoying, he always tried to say that _'Kacchan'_ was still a good person.

 _"He's someone who strives to become a Hero! How can you say that he can never become one!?"_ shouted DD with a tone that said that he couldn't believe what he got as a reply from Izuku who mentally scoffs at his reaction and answer.

 _"A Hero is not someone who picks on others who are weaker than him or her, they protect them because they can't protect themselves from harm that they can't take on and you're one of them, you never tried to fight back and that already makes you unqualified to become a Hero,"_ answered Izuku smoothly back making DD stutter and try to search for another way to prove that Katsuki was still innocent and only had good meanings.

 _"...He's still my friend..."_ muttered DD out and Izuku was tired of his useless defenses and it only made him remember that stupid nickname he got from Katsuki and decided to kill DD off and never have him return ever back into his mind, screw all those memories of his 'friendship' with Katsuki.

 _"Friend? Tell me DD, how can Katsuki be a friend?"_ asked Izuku and DD wanted to answer that but Izuku beat him to it.

 _"Does a friend beat you up for something you don't have? Does a friend beat you up for something that you try to refrain himself from doing? DOES A FRIEND CONVINCE A WHOLE CLASS TO GANG UP ON YOU AND BULLY YOU SO MUCH THAT YOU BROKE AND ALLOWED ME TO GET OUT!?"_ shouted Izuku the last part mentally out to DD who cowered and couldn't find any words to his defense to protect Katsuki.

 _"...No, a friend doesn't do that, but you will be just as bad as him and maybe even worse,"_ tried DD hopelessly and Izuku was silent from that and after a few seconds, he answered back to DD.

 _"Yes, I may be worse then him if that possibility exists but then it will be only him that suffers by only my hands, then it doesn't make me so bad as others, right~!"_ replied Izuku mentally back smirking that he beat DD to his own words as he felt him pale, and before he could say another thing Garo grabbed him tightly by his waist and held him up to Izuku who was mentally floating, looking into the innocent eyes of his old self, filled with naivety that he wanted to kill, he hated those eyes as they only remind him of how weak he was and how stubborn he was as well.

 _"You're annoying, and bring me nothing but headaches, but I don't think as mom thinks me off, it will be only Katsuki that suffers and you die to know that he will never get off with it!"_

With that the link was severed as the last order given to Garo by Izuku was not a sentence by a few words, just a few words that were downright terrifying if you were in the place of DD...crush him.

He had no regrets about crushing his innocent side since it was only Yin and that was never good at all, DD was too innocent and that would continue like that and that was not as good as this was a cruel world that was covered in glitter and with the bullying he would receive in his whole life he was sure that DD would be nothing then a whimpering kid, very obsessed with Quirks and nothing but a loner and awkward guy who doesn't even know how to talk properly.

His mom thinking of someone like Katsuki...that was just horrifying for him. He promised himself, he would never become anything like Katsuki in his life, he would protect the Quirkless and not beat them up.

A balance between the Dream and Morals.

And Katsuki is only dreams and ambition which made him ignore the moral code, thinking that he can beat up others just because he´s stronger. But if he dared to do it to someone else like he suffered once he would not spare the boy, he would leave him with broken wrists.

* * *

 **Alrain: So I wanted to have another thing where Izuku doesn't break, turn villain, or either suicide. I wanted a whole new outlook of him more looking to the dark aspects and face reality, and him having another mythological Quirk is something again nobody writes about.**

 **DQ Izuku: What the f*ck, why would people pair the Original Izuku with Katsuki? I mean seriously what in the hell are you guys thinking of that?**

 **Alrain: Also this is a single pairing fanfiction, and I want you to know that I will be leaving a Poll to think who I should pair Izuku up with, Yui, Female Tokoyami (Yami), or Reiko?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrain: So here we are back to Gashadokuro, and let's just say that there will be something like mentioning of Gods and such things.**

 **Izuku: It is getting boring of how everything goes cannon and sometimes small changes are likable, but sometimes they are predictable so we try to take a different approach.**

 **Gashadokuro:** **.nl/url?sa=i &source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiBjZrusLvhAhULKVAKHYoVBwkQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https% .com&psig=AOvVaw1AgQ-WlvRnraY70dWS2ZVn&ust=1554637094908332**

 **Bone Armor:** **.nl/url?sa=i &source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwispue-sLvhAhWFLVAKHfxSDcQQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http% _Armor&psig=AOvVaw2pIMy7HnxjKXOUq8lVc_QT&ust=1554637040188228**

* * *

 _ **Pacific Sea.**_

"This is ridiculous, Garo," said Izuku walking underneath the water inside the ribcage of Garo who walked in his full-size underwater. Slight rumbles were sent into the ground and the creepy and shaky crackling of bones made the inhabitants of the water swim away, as Garo was walking without any trouble of seeing this all or that he just didn't bother at all to see all of the fish and other predators of the sea swim away from him.

 _ **"Sorry, but the feeling of some type of energy was just too great for someone like me to ignore, and we won't be the only ones to ignore this,"**_ apologized Garo for shaking Izuku in the middle of the night to go into the sea and into the direction of the middle of the sea, it was so sudden that Izuku got scooped out of the bed by the gigantic hand of Garo and now they were walking in the Pacific Sea.

After a few hours of walking, Garo stopped walking and Izuku who didn't bother to look where they are was using the notes of his telephone to write some training exercises, he may have been able to summon Garo...but there was a giant weakness to it as maintaining the gigantic form was difficult and it gave him some headaches so he decided to use a depowered form of Garo to maintain and make use of his Quirk.

"The weakness of my Quirk...as long as I don't get angry or something like that you won't go out of control?" asked Izuku who was still nervous to talk about the weakness of his Quirk when Garo bluntly told him what the weakness was.

 _ **"Yeah, and since I was a former farmer that hated the Samurai for their arrogance and so you need to stay away from them...otherwise they might get a knuckle sandwich which I highly doubt that it will be hero behavior or something you would've wanted to have said about you,"** _it was a tight spot for Izuku since he was classified as Quirkless and now recently classified having a Quirk that can have potential to go against a Pro Heroine like Ryukyu.

"I get it but I am not going to ask if that can be stopped since hate hold in so long must be released so we need to find some opportunity to not make us go on a rampage," hate bottled up for so long only to have it taken away from you would result in even greater rage and hate combined, he had to find a way to get rid of that rage because he felt it and it didn't harm him in any way...well count out the fact that the bottled up rage and hate left him with a slight searing burning heat in his stomach.

 _ **"There is a way to actually get rid of the rage,"** _answered Garo as he sprouted out a skeleton arm inside the ribcage and took the phone of Izuku and began scrolling and searching inside of it and he has found something that made him cackle a little bit. _**"I have found a way~!"**_

"And what is that way?" asked Izuku now very worried of what they might have to do.

 _ **"Well, now that I think about it how we are going to do it or in this case, it is easier said than done for the both of us,"**_ said Garo and suddenly the gigantic skeleton frame's energy began to fade a little bit. _**"But now we have to go back to land if we don't want to drown!"**_

"What!? You meant that you knew that I would drown despite the fact that you know that you die if I die!?" shouted Izuku with disbelief on how Garo could be so wise and yet so dumb.

 _ **"Uhm, I am a farmer and Japanese and we are known to act a little bit on our emotions sans if you are a Samurai with full years of disciplined training,"**_ answered Garo sheepishly but Izuku already began to swim upwards when Garo laughed a little when he answered his question and the purple energy began to even fade more prompting to motivate Izuku to swim faster and faster and was able to almost reach the surface.

"GUAH! Next time I make the decisions, Garo!" roared Izuku in rage making Garo cringe as his former instincts truly brought them into trouble.

 _ **"...Sorry, those times were times that men were very arrogant and acted in rage instead of thinking through things but don't worry about women! I have never seen them as the weaker and obedient version of humans!"**_ defended Garo himself as he reminded his former life and how he was like and he wasn't proud at all and even as an old man he was quite arrogant and hated himself for it.

Izuku growled at that as the history of Japan was not the brightest one especially for women and what they suffered through and in a way, Izuku hated Garo in a way as the Farmers never did anything to make it easier for them and wives looked more like slaves then beloved ones. "So your only doing this because you want to redeem yourself!?"

 _ **"Used to but now for punishment as I can't let go of some memories and also the reason why I am not reacting in rage, you have to lucky that your Quirk as what the people call it isn't a Samurai based one,"**_ said Garo as the giant skeleton frame was lying down on the water and Garo moved his body and swam back to Japan as Izuku let Garo handle the swimming as he felt drained, he was lucky that he wasn't any older meaning he would've missed a school day.

"Our training will be one a less dangerous place that could kill us both," said Izuku with a slight growl making Garo nod.

* * *

 _ **Beach.**_

Having arrived back at home Izuku was lucky that his mom was still asleep and he got himself some hours of sleep as the energy he emitted was still in its raw energy, making it hard for him to use it since he just got his Quirk recently. He needed to find a way to use his Quirk in a different way as remaining in that Giant form was actually the strongest form, though having awakened it with only half that body there was a slight weakness to it.

Half the body was a bit slow and remaining that form wasn't that hard it lacked a bit in speed, it was dependent on Izuku's motions and if someone got too close that wouldn't be much of a problem since he could retreat into the ribcage. So the only weakness it had was speed and Izuku decided when he would summon the upper half of the body and stay in the ribcage.

Now he was in the park thinking about how he should use his Quirk that wouldn't take too much space and energy and at the same time functionally, so he had to think of something now if he wanted to become a hero. _'Garo, I can only summon a gigantic form of you or can I summon a smaller version of you?'_

 _ **'Not really, you can adjust the size and it would take less energy to do it and maintain it and all of that,'**_ answered Garo mentally as he tested it out and bones sprouted from the back of Izuku and slowly ribs were formed on him and it was kind of lame as it didn't protect a lot though it did cover his fists and feet meaning he could kick and punch harder.

"Urgh!" this is not going to help me at all!" complained the young boy as he wanted the bones to go further, calming himself down he knew it didn't lie within him as the Quirk is still young and inexperienced like himself.

Now wasn't the time to get angry as he had many years now to hone and train his Quirk to forge the metal in a katana and not a double-edged blade, and Katsuki would not be here to see him train or interrupt him in anything or bother him. Patience was to Izuku literally the key as he needed to be patient and not easy to rill up like Katsuki as Garo warned him that his main weakness was that he had small anger issues and his anger issues never properly disappeared even after several hundred years.

"I need a trainer, but who can train me now as I am?" wondered Izuku as his trainer couldn't possibly fall next to him or something like that.

*BOOM!*

"Uwah!" yelled Izuku in surprise as something next to him exploded and erupted a lot of sand into the air and some of it landed onto Izuku who was already jumping around to get the sand out of his clothes and off of his clothes, what kind of person would come from a high altitude and lands on the Beach without looking if there are any people around? Although he wasn't at fault Garo certainly was at fault as no kid should be this early up and much less be on the beach without a supervisor.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," came a feminine voice and Izuku looked up to see a beautiful woman wearing a Chinese Dress and had sharp teeth and wearing a headband that contained 4 claws. It was the Number 10 Heroine Ryukyu and Izuku merely gawked that luck was on his side as he got to meet the Heroine with an Ancient Quirk like him!

"Kid?" asked Ryukyu as she looks at the startled face of Izuku and she hoped she hasn't scared the boy too much and that was actually unconscious.

"I-It was no problem, y-you're Ryukyu the Pro Heroine and the Number 10 Hero as well as the 2nd one of the Heroines!" began Izuku excited as part of his obsession with heroes came back, realizing his otaku-side was coming back he got red in the face and immediately killed all his excitement down as he needed to seize this opportunity right now.

"C-Can I ask you something!" asked Izuku.

"Want my autograph?" asked Ryukyu dismissively.

Well, that was actually the first thing he would've asked if he was still Quirkless but he immediately pushed that thought aside as well and shook his head surprising the Pro Heroine a lot. "N-No, I wanted to ask you if you could train me...since my Quirk is a Mythological Quirk,"

"Sure," was the quick reply and Izuku looked baffled how quick she accepted it.

"T-That easily? No thinking about it that I have a rather weak Mythological Quirk?" asked Izuku perplexed and got simply another nod from the Pro Heroine, he expected it to be hard and not this easily this chance given to him.

"Not at all, but you will have to be registered and if you show me good promise with your Quirk I can recommend you to UA," said Ryukyu laughing at the perplexed gaze of Izuku.

"So...when do we actually start?" asked Izuku as he wanted to get prepared as possible and a Pro Heroine as Ryukyu could possibly not have a lot of free time considering her career.

"Hm? I can take you now in and register as my student, you will be getting schooled there instead of a public school but I need to ask you what your Mythological Quirk is," asked Ryukyu.

At that Izuku stood a bit taller when she asked that. "My Mythological Quirk allows me to summon a Gashadokuro, the weakness is that I have to be careful with not getting angry,"

"A Gashadokuro~?"

"Y-Yes, mam!" she was so composed and not even surprised that was a Pro Heroine for you.

Although what Ryukyu was thinking was that by almost giving a kid a heart attack allowed her to find a child with a powerful Quirk and it would be even more powerful if it was trained well. "Okay, I will accept you as my Apprentice and all we need to do is register you as one of mine,"

"One of yours? So you already have some apprentices?" asked Izuku.

"Yes, I do have and don't ask too much since that is an invasion of privacy," said Ryukyu and then she transformed into her dragon form without warning and grabbed Izuku and took off in the air making him scream.

* * *

 _ **Registration Building.**_

 _'I wonder if I will regret this since she is not very delicate, then again when were dragons described as Delicate beings?'_ groaned Izuku as he lied down on the sofa as Ryukyu went too fast and the loops she made might have not been such a good idea as he puked in mid-air, and they were flying above the city and the obvious scream made it clear it landed on someone and that made Ryukyu fly faster to avoid being seen.

He would prefer any vehicle to travel than to ever travel again on Ryukyu's back.

"A-Are you okay?" asked a boy with black hair.

"N-No, I-I had a rough journey on the back of a Dragon Lady," replied Izuku still looking green.

"Oh, it seems that Ryukyu-sensei did the same again," said Tamaki remembering his experience on riding on the back of Ryukyu and it was pleasant for Mirio and Nejire it wasn't for him as he had eaten lunch at the time and puked, it didn't land safely as the scream came confirming him that he had hit someone with his puke and it only made him feel more nauseous. "I am Tamaki Amakiji, nice to meet you...?"

"I-Izuku, Izuku Midoriya," said Izuku and waved to Tamaki who understood and moved a few steps back, he had done the same thing when somebody tried to get close to him and the person was lucky to have understood him.

"Blergh!" Izuku puked again in the nearby trashcan and already somebody went to go and replace the sack. "I-I guess that I wasn't the only one that had a rough trip on Ryukyu-nee's back,"

"Nope, you aren't the only one and there is special hiring to replace the trashcans for the newcomers," replied Tamaki who gave Izuku a bottle of water which he gratefully took and there was even a trashcan to spit in for him.

"I got that idea when I saw that no one looked weird at me," commented Izuku as his stomach finally calmed down and allowed him to sit straight and see who was in front of him. "I guess your one of her Apprentices or students as the modern term is used,"

Yeah, it seems that having Garo inside of him also affected his language and way of speaking, the word Apprentice was another word used as a student in the Medieval times, luckily Tamaki didn't seem to be bothered by it but Izuku still wanted to clear it. "Sorry for my way of speaking, but my Quirk affects me also a bit in my way of speaking,"

"Ah, I didn't notice that," said Tamaki but now that he thought about it the word Apprentice was rarely used these days. "So you're going to be the newest addition to the team?"

"I think so since my Quirk is classified as a Mythological one and I was lucky to be accepted," said Izuku.

"And what is your Quirk?" asked Tamaki very interested since Ryukyu wasn't that easily convinced, he could see that Izuku was very humble about his Quirk and didn't brag about it so he must have spoken to Ryukyu in a very respectful way and not in an arrogant or too prideful way that he would become very famous.

"My Quirk allows me to summon a Gashadokuro, though I am a late bloomer," added Izuku the last part in and Tamaki then understood and saw the reason that Ryukyu accepted him, he must have been bullied for some time meaning that he never fitted anywhere.

Late Bloomers would become the Greatest heroes of all time since they have learned how to be humble as the friends and classmates they have shown their true colors to them, shock and betrayal would go through them and it would make them think and ask their friends and then they easily tell the truth to him or her.

"So what does your Quirk do?" asked Izuku curiously.

"You'll have to wait and see," said Tamaki and left Izuku with his curiosity not satisfied.

 ** _"Hey, be at least happy you talked to someone without stuttering or go in otaku mode...which is annoying as hell and creepy as fuck!"_** said Garo immediately calming Izuku down with his embarrassment since his looks wouldn't sit well with his excitement, he had to get rid of the excitement and act properly as a normal child.

 _'Shut it,'_

 _ **"I do remember someone drooling at a video of All Might saving some people~!"**_ said Garo sinisterly and Izuku immediately shut his own mouth knowing Garo would definitely tell someone if he were to insult him, and he DEFINITELY didn't want anyone to know about his embarrassing side which many have pointed out, and it was bad enough that he remembers every time he got like that and that even his mom pointed it out.

 _ **"And you only tend to look at the positive side and don't even know the weaknesses,"**_ he was right again that he only looked at the positive side of Quirks and didn't even bother to look what their weaknesses are which was vital information in battle, the second option Izuku wanted to be was a Support Hero and do research of Quirks.

"I'm back and there has been something going on, they are a bit tired of me suddenly taking apprentices even if I have many good ones," said Ryukyu informing Izuku who had his full attention to each of her words.

"So...do I need to pass a test or something?" asked Izuku.

"Yes, you simply need to battle a Pro Hero and prove yourself," said Ryukyu casually while Izuku's jaw pretty much hit the ground.

"M-Me battling a Pro Hero!? Do they expect me to beat him or her or something like that?!" said Izuku who walked next to her.

"You don't have to beat a Pro Hero instead you need to be able to hold your own for a few minutes, show skills, and some other things that are necessary to become a hero," said Ryukyu.

 _'I don't know if I made the best choice in my life or the biggest mistake in my life Garo, what do you think?'_ asked Izuku as he had streams of tears flowing out of his eyes and this time they were actually allowed to stream since this was something far bigger than Katsuki (That part was most of his childishness killed off.) and now he had to battle so soon with just a little experience with his Quirk?!

He wanted only some training and tips and nothing further than that! Not to expect to become an Apprentice (He really needed to stop using such words.) of a Pro Heroine and one in the top 10!

 _ **"I honestly don't know if you made a good choice or mistake if I had to choose then I will say you had incredibly bad luck,"**_ answered Garo.

* * *

 _ **Room.**_

"Okay, okay, calm down as you only need to be able to hang on for 3 minutes," said Izuku to himself as he was now in a completely white room made of some alloy that looked strong and brittle at the same time, like some training room that was used for space battle. "The only question is that who I have to battle,"

 _ **"And lucky for you, you didn't even jinx yourself,"**_ said Garo who sighed in relief that Izuku wasn't an optimistic person.

"I am going to fight you and determine if you are worthy to become a student underneath Ryukyu-sama," said the person and Izuku looked at who he had to battle and it was a girl with long black hair and red eyes and she looked beautiful and the room seemingly got darker when she entered, Izuku's heart beat a bit faster at the sight of the beautiful girl and her eyes that looked like blood-red Rubies.

"My name is Tokoyami Fumikage, just call me Yami," said the girl and Izuku nodded as she gave off the feeling and impression that she was not a girl to be messed with, well, the red eyes pretty much told him that if you did take her lightly you would die but the question was why he never heard of her since he was told that he would be fighting a Pro Hero or Heroine.

 _"Yeah, don't be confused since Yami-chan over her has the skills of a Pro Heroine and even beat some of the younger generation heroes,"_ said Ryukyu through the comlink and that gave Izuku his answer to his question that didn't make him any less scared, he was fighting someone of his age that had the skills of a Pro Heroine meaning it was going to be even harder for him.

 _"Now let the battle commence!"_

"Dark Shadow!" Yami released a black wave and a giant shadow in the shape of a bird came out of her and made a sign of a falcon (Captain Falcon's Emblem.) and then the wings turned into claws and went straight forward to slash at Izuku.

"GARO!"

 _ **"HERE!"**_ shouted Garo coming from behind Izuku and dirt got out of nowhere and Garo came out and crossed his arms as Izuku did it and blocked the claws, Garo opened his mouth and fired off a purple beam that made Yami dodge and not in the way Izuku expected as Dark Shadow's arms placed themselves on the ground and launched Yami off the ground, diving forward Tokoyami twisted her body and kicked Izuku who was caught off guard. _**"Keep your head straight! You can later study her powers!"**_

 _ **'Although, that wasn't what I wanted to say,'**_ thought Garo who found a way to avoid that Izuku could hear his thoughts, he actually wanted to say that he could later look underneath the cloak of Yami who's attire pretty much made her look sexy as hell. It was black, almost all of her attire is black except for the few ornaments like some birds and chains, a fake black leather short skirt that showed off her long smooth pale legs off and provided good mobility despite that it was a skirt, a black jacket that wasn't too big and looked combined with a military outfit, and a mask to top it off that was black as well and in a similar shape as a butterfly.

"R-Right!" said Izuku and commanded Garo to take a few swings and they looked powerful but it was rather slow and Yami's small form alongside that of Dark Shadow made it hard to hit her and she was able to dodge them all the swings, that alone made Izuku grit that he wasn't making a good impression so he needed to be clever and he was getting tired as well. _'I can never hold it this long with maintaining this form...but I can't afford to lose since I need the training!'_

Training a Mythological Quirk was incredibly hard to do and especially one that has little experience or knowledge to handle it.

 _'Garo, remember what I told you about adjusting our size does that mean the strength will be adjusted?'_ thought Izuku starting a mental conversation and merely crossed his arms just allowing himself to be hit by Yami.

 _ **"Doing that allows you to stay longer in combat and use the mystic energy since it isn't necessary for me to keep the bones functioning without muscles...but now that I think about it I think strength will be less but durability and speed will be increased as well as maneuverability will stay the same,"**_ answered Garo back to Izuku who smirked and then Garo made inside his head a realizing sound and nodded and began to work on it.

By Ryukyu, there were a few other Pro Heroes standing by her and saw the fight happening and despite the Mythological Quirk and despite that, they saw that the fight was rather one-sided with only Izuku on the defense while Yami was on the offense.

"Ryukyu, this kid can clearly not make it since he is only on the defensive!" growled Endeavor.

"It is not about whether he gets a hit or defeats her, Endeavor, but merely how long he can last and despite the low experience he had with his Quirk it is nothing he can blame on himself," said Sir. Nighteye.

"I think he will make it!" said Mirio.

"What's makes you so sure! The kid may have a Mythological Quirk but that itself is a weakness! A child is never interested in History so he must only rely on physical attacks and with that speed, he will never hit her!" said Endeavor who scoffed seeing that the battle was drawing on its end as Izuku looked rather tired, meaning it was a draining type of Quirk instead one that required control or focus.

Back to the fight, Izuku had his eyes closed and sweat rolled off his head as Yami's strikes were meeting with Garo's body with full power but he did actually feel that there was less and less power and that Yami was focusing on speed and aiming at the weaker spots, the spine to make the entire skeleton structure get destroyed and collapse allowing her to strike him. He could feel the less and less power she put in every place and aimed it for one place and Yami was taller a bit older then him meaning she would try to take him out in close-combat without Dark Shadow.

 _ **"It's ready!"**_ said Garo.

 _'Pull back all the remaining energy for long-ranged attacks!'_ the energy was still present and merely existed to protect Izuku from incoming attacks and uphold the structure of his skeleton, the energy could serve for different purposes and now the purple light faded away and retracted back into the ribcage and Izuku was out of sight.

 _'Why would he do that?'_ wondered Yami as the spine was now easier for Dark Shadow to break.

 _ **"Who cares! The boy is dead!"**_ shouted Dark Shadow with her feminine voice.

The spine was broken and the skeleton collapsed and Yami shoved with Dark Shadow all the bone away and struck in the middle with Dark Shadow's fist, the fight was over and Yami merely sighed hoping that she would get a challenge and perhaps another friend to train along with. She couldn't have everything and was about to leave until Dark Shadow said something to her that made her eyes widen up. _'You don't feel what!?'_

The bones underneath Yami moved and exploded and launched Yami back who landed perfectly with the aid of Dark Shadow and looked up to see a fist coming out of the mess.

"Agh! Just in time, I finished the bone armor," commented Izuku who was in full-clad bone armor and looked perfectly fine even being struck by Dark Shadow.

"H-How?" muttered Yami.

"Just adjusting size which I had never practiced before yet since Ryukyu-sensei came in the time I wanted to test it out, now I know it does work instead of years of control," said Izuku who flexed his whole body and checked if there was anything wrong. "Now time to fight!"

Sending himself flying thanks to the bones being at a more concentrated level Izuku was just in time to reach Yami and punched her, but she leans to the left making his incoming fist meet her shoulder but it still hurts and Dark Shadow wasted too much time being in the light meaning her speed dropped a little bit. He went for a second punch but Yami wasn't done yet as she did the split and make Izuku tumble backward and quickly kicked the places that weren't covered in bone.

Izuku wasn't done yet and even if he would lose to her he wouldn't be mad at all, getting back up Izuku held his hands out and shot purple colored skulls at Yami although poorly aimed it still landed near her and exploded in small explosions that left a purple mist behind.

That wasn't smart as the light died a bit down due to the purple not being a light shade and a dark shade that allowed Dark Shadow to reenergize quickly and launched forward striking Izuku across the chest, she did it again and again and the last one sent him flying a bit but making a dive he lessened the impact and jumped forward and punched Dark Shadow across her face and tackled Yami with his shoulder.

Yami only let a second surprise her before bending forward forcing her protesting muscles to obey and made Izuku land face-first on the ground and held him tightly so he couldn't move from the ground and locked his arms with Dark Shadow. The fight was really great and he had proven himself in her eyes that he would be a great asset, though he still failed at lasting as long against her and merely watches as the last seconds were counted down. "H-Heh! I-I win!"

"Y-You did, if I only had an f-few more seconds," muttered Izuku who thought he got the edge now but since it was his first time fighting up close against someone with combat experience it made him nervous, and the weight of his armor was something he wasn't used to as he had pretty much non-existent muscles to uphold the weight. But Yami looked confused that he said he needed a few more seconds and then felt something touching her leg and looked down to see several skeleton arms popping out of the purple energy ready to grab her and they could but stopped when the time was over.

 _'Oh, well, I did my best at least and it did give me more insight about myself and the Quirk's abilities,'_ thought Izuku as he let the bones retract back into the nothingness, he was sad but satisfied that he got so much information and it motivated him to do better. _'Thank you, Garo, without your help I would've lost way earlier,'_

 _ **"Izuku..."**_ muttered Garo feeling that he had failed him into getting the teachings because all he had been doing was shouting at him.

"You passed," came the voice of Ryukyu.

"Heh?" said Izuku opening his eyes in a confused gaze.

* * *

 **Alrain: Yep, was able to update this story and I am still working things out as the exams are still going and also the poll is closed of what type of Quirk Izuku has, now the new poll are examples send to me by PM's though there was only 1...so I made 2 by myself. And sorry that it wasn't visible to any of you but now it is visible!**


End file.
